Roleplaying
Not to be confused with the move Role Play, roleplaying '(RPing) is a separate part of the PMU community that gather together and pretend to be a character in a plot-setting role. During roleplays (RPs), you would be in a house and have a Pokemon to represent your character and help push along a plotline. In roleplay (RP), you would have to use brackets to talk out of character (OOC). These include double parentheses, double brackets, single brackets, double braces, and single braces. Also, some roleplayers (RPers) will surround an action by using asterisks, dashes, or single parentheses. Background Roleplaying was very popular from the years 2011 to 2012 until a long-lasting fight began between roleplayers and people referred to as "pros" (essentially, members who didn't like roleplayers). The fighting got bad enough that several roleplayers quit PMU and the staff had to ban roleplaying in public places such as Grassroot Town. After then, rping was minimal at best, and most requests to roleplay go ignored. During the height of roleplaying, there was a wiki for PMU RP, but it quickly grew inactive as roleplaying died out and the people working on it stopped coming on PMU. Houses Below is a list of houses that can be used for roleplaying purposes: *'Caz - For a mountain of green land, this house is perfect for your needs. *'Char' - When you enter, the name will change to Kokiri Forest. It is a forest of mystery and darkness, based off of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This house contains warps to several easter eggs. ** Additionally, the old Grassroot Town map can be accessed through here. To the south, there is a treehouse that is blocked by a Venusaur. If you step on the leaf cushion to its right, then the Venusaur will vanish and you can proceed. (It is excellent for a town setting.) * Dandy Falls - A maze mapped by Dandy, permanently in the winter edition. Once you figure out the puzzle, it is an excellent location for a snowy/winter theme. * DarkMazer- A house that looks like an ice dungeon. * Dungeon- A house mapped to look like a jail. * Glacies '- This house is changed occasionally, but can always be relied on for a good map. Examples of past maps: http://pmuglacies.deviantart.com/gallery/34046720/PMU-maps * '''Hayarotle '- This house is based off of a rainforest. It also allows you to explore the treetops. * '''Hideout - Small, but quiet, it is perfect for a snowy woods theme. * Iseul- A house of many uses, namely as some sort of living area, as well as containing several useful tips when RPing. * Lodge- A house that looks like a guild. * Lugi '''- Known as Moonshine Bay, it was mapped by Hayarotle for a Christmas party. It is a quiet moonlit woodland with an air of mystery about it. Bring a Flying type to walk in the skies. * '''PhantomThiefDark - Good for a peaceful, secluded setting, it contains Sageheart Village and other landmarks. * Rammy '- Good for a camp set up on a high, snowy hillside. * '''Riche '- This house is changed occasionally, but can always be relied on for a good map. Examples of past maps: http://polariche.deviantart.com/gallery/32071046/PMU-Maps * '''RickyPDC - Good for any haunted mansion theme. Its backstory can be discovered as you go through the house and solve the puzzles. * Sanctuary- A house mapped to look like a small, floral island. *'Sceno' - You can use Sceno's house for a town-setting. * Thistle - This is perfect for a little village, with a pond and a location for a picnic. * 'Trekker '- This house is changed occasionally, but can always be relied on for a good map. Examples of past maps: http://tweed63.deviantart.com/gallery/59101282/PMUniverse-Maps * 'Zango '- A perfect house for visiting a hotel. Roleplayers Below is a list of active roleplayers: * OceanAmethyst (Sometimes) * Pikachu Lacin (Active, Sometimes Roleplays.) * More To Come! Former Roleplayers These were people who once roleplayed, but have quit for various reasons (such as no longer coming online, being discouraged from roleplaying, bored of it, etc). A few can be seen today on different accounts. * Red the Mudkip * Trekker * Iseul * SilverwingDB * Justice10000 * Blazafyur * Tuoko * Lara * Melissa105 * Lila * pichu01 * Chipper * Classiel * Thrae * ThirdRoulette * Lea4Voting/Sky4Voting Category:Community Category:PMU 7